1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to a distributed phased array antenna arrangement and more particularly to a randomly distributed array for battlefield surveillance and rf counter measures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a tactical warfare situation it is often desired to conduct a surveillance of a region so as to detect and neutralize the land or air weapons of an enemy. Large scale phased array radar systems are tools which fulfill these requirements however, under certain battlefield conditions it is impractical to deploy large detection equipment into a zone for this purpose because of their vulnerability to detection and denial.
Further, during various operations it would be desirable for friendly forces to communicate results of battlefield surveillance with one another without revealing the exact location of the transmitters to an enemy. Spread spectrum communication systems are often used for this purpose.
The present invention provides for a distributed phased array antenna system which can be deployed in a relatively covert manner to accomplish the above objectives, with minimal chance of being detected.